Apocalypse
by Arien-SG1
Summary: The legend for King Arthur is a fuzzy line between logic and lies. Some say Arthur and his Knights were secretly hidden under ground, waiting the day their country would need them once more. That day has come, May 31 2109. Which is logic or lie now?
1. A New Beginning

Summary: The legend for King Arthur is a fuzzy line between logic and lies. Some say Arthur and his Knights were secretly hidden under ground, waiting the day their country would need them once more. That day has come, May 31 2109.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya ya, what I wrote, you will not recognize. Other then that you can presume I borrowed it from the movies and legends.  
  
----  
  
The Earth 2 generals stood side by side, awaiting the presentation promised them patiently as they all gazed wide eyed at the glass wall in front of them, blocked by another wall of cement.  
  
Doctor Reis walked to the side of the door behind everyone and punched in his code.  
  
The cement wall slowly retracted to reveal the room behind it dark as night.  
  
He flipped another switch and the room lit up instantly, fourteen men and women no older then twenty standing in the same formation as the generals were revealed.  
  
"Have no worries, this is a one way mirror!" Dr. Reis said clapping his hands together and smiling at them as he walked back to the front.  
  
The generals began whispering to one another in different languages.  
  
"Who are they?" one asked curiously, looking at them with his eyes open wide.  
  
"They are the fourteen descendents of the original thirteen Knights of the Round Table." Dr. Lovas said, cutting in as she walked up to Dr. Reis.  
  
"How is this possible?" Another General asked loudly, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh well you see, once we found the graves all the Knights were buried in we used there DNA to find ancestors, but then, we took the youngest of each line and manipulated there genes to give them skills unlike any normal human would." Dr. Lovas said, beside her self with excitement.  
  
Reis glared at her as he walked to the glass and pointed at the first in line.  
  
"This is Ronan, he is a descendant of King Arthur, or Artorius as he was originally named. Ronan is identical to Arthur in every way except his personality." Reis paused, smiling at the generals again, "All of them are the same way. There personalities have yet to be molded, the buyer chooses everything they want installed and we keep them for an extra week to make sure everything is working tip top!"  
  
One general sighed, "How much Doctor?" he asked, seriously doubting any one would be able to buy all of them.  
  
"For one, three billion dollars, but buy in a group of three and we cut the price by a billion or so." Reis replied, nodding his head.  
  
"You said fourteen, but there were only thirteen Knights." Another general said suddenly.  
  
"Ah yes, we have a set of twins, a boy and girl named Night and Venus. They are descendants of Lancelot, Arthur's most trusted companion." Reis said proudly. "They come as a set of course."  
  
Immediately the generals began shouting their bids, leaving Reis and Lovas to continue smiling and laughing despite themselves.  
  
Inside the next room Venus and Night stood up straight, hands behind their backs.  
  
"What's going on?" Venus asked quietly, not daring to move her lips.  
  
"They're selling us." Ronan replied darkly, "They said something about 'installing personalities' as well."  
  
Night almost laughed, "You can read lips now?" he asked, clearly being sarcastic.  
  
"Shut it, I have plenty of skills you will never be gifted enough to understand." Ronan snapped.  
  
The cement walls began to shut again and everyone moved about freely.  
  
"Stop bickering! Did you see them say anything about why they're selling us?" Venus asked curiously, turning to look at Night and Ronan.  
  
Ronan sighed, "No but last week I overheard some of the scientists talking about us like were all some sort of secret weapon."  
  
"Then if they take away our personalities......they could make us do anything." Venus said in totally disbelief.  
  
Ronan shrugged, "That is our purpose."  
  
Heath, a descendent of Gawain, came up to them suddenly, "Did you hear? Last night the Doctor's almost resurrected the original Knights!"  
  
"Don't listen to rumors." Ronan hissed as the cement walls began to slide open again and they all filed back into line. 


	2. Broken

Summary: The legend for King Arthur is a fuzzy line between logic and lies. Some say Arthur and his Knights were secretly hidden under ground, waiting the day their country would need them once more. That day has come, May 31 2109.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya ya, what I wrote, you will not recognize. Other then that you can presume I borrowed it from the movies and legends.  
  
----  
  
Guards escorted the fourteen men and women into there separate quarters for the night.  
  
Venus and Night were allowed to use conjoined rooms with the middle door open, but if the guards outside heard any talking they would come in the lock them up like the others.  
  
----  
  
Ronan however was given the largest room, which also happened to be under heavier guard then any of the others.  
  
He sat quietly, his extraordinary night vision helping him read books about the Knights of Old while he was supposed to be sleeping. He would read tales of his great ancestor often, hoping one day he would end up fighting for such a just cause as well.  
  
He sighed and slammed the book shut, thinking about what Venus had said earlier.  
  
Looking at his calendar he noted it was May 30. That meant May 31 would be the anniversary of his soul being sold to the devil.  
  
"I will not harm them." He said quietly, his fingers running across the cover of his favorite book over and over. He looked at the cover picture and smiled, he always loved looking at it. An intricate painting from the Renaissance of men and women farming in front of the artist's depiction of Camelot.  
  
He fell asleep slowly, thinking about how nice it would be to work as a painter instead of with swords and axes.  
  
----  
  
The next morning Dr. Lovas woke Venus and took her into one of the dark conference rooms where she was joined by Ronan and Night.  
  
They were all told to sit at the steel table quietly and look directly at the one-way mirror. If any of them moved they would be punished later, Dr. Lovas promised it would be worse then the time they tried to make the flight simulator loose enough to eject them from the test sight they had been living in.  
  
Venus smirked, "That was pretty damn cool." She thought, trying not to smile.  
  
Night shook like he was silently laughing, "God, can you imagine if that had actually worked?" he thought, his laughing echoing in his mind.  
  
Ronan glared at them, "Doc said not to talk." He thought angrily.  
  
"Technically were not." Venus replied with a shrug.  
  
Ronan rolled his eyes, "Fair enough, but we were put in lock down for two weeks because of that little incident......how bad do you think we would get it if we did something our potential buyer didn't like?"  
  
Venus frowned and looked down at her hands, he was right.  
  
Night however started singing in his head to one of the ridiculous songs he heard on the radio he made from scraps they stole from a shop class.  
  
Ronan stopped talking after that, but Venus got the distinct expression he might have been singing in his own mind, just blocking them from hearing.  
  
----  
  
They sat quietly for a half hour, even Night stopped singing by then.  
  
"Congratulations!" Dr. Reis said happily as he opened the door to the room and walked in. "To me that is, we just sold the three of you for boku bucks!" he smiled at all of them, but not a happy smile in the sense that he got the money......no, it was more like he was happy to be getting rid of them. "Come, your leaving today." He said, pointing out the door to the hall.  
  
They looked at each other, thoughts starting to rise again as they pondered his statement.  
  
"I thought we would have to stay an extra week?" Ronan asked curiously, secretly rejoicing he would get to keep his original personality.  
  
"Yes well......for reasons beyond my comprehension your buyer has decided you could serve his needs better if you......acted how you choose on your own accord." Reis said flatly, obviously confused.  
  
----  
  
Venus stood in the lobby of the hotel, looking around curiously. This was the first time she had been able to go somewhere the government didn't control. It was a big relief to be able to walk freely, with out guards heavily armed right behind her.  
  
She wore a short black pleated skirt, two silver chains as a belt. Her top was a plain black shrunken t-shirt. She hated black, but Reis told her it was all she would get until her new owner decided she was valuable enough to buy things for.  
  
She resented that man, he treated all of them like little science fair projects. She was not considered a person in his mind, instead she was just the result of his backbreaking labor over the past twenty years.  
  
Ronan stood to her left, wearing faded jeans and a similar shrunken t- shirt. His dark hair went well with his attire, but her light brown made nothing look very flattering.  
  
Night stood, slumped over on her right dressed just like Ronan, but with the same hair problem as Venus.  
  
John F. Beck owned the hotel. He had purchased them, something Venus bitterly thought would have been against the law a hundred years ago. They waited quietly for him to arrive, watching the people move about in the lobby.  
  
They had just traveled three days from planet Earth to get here. It looked just like the pictures they had seen of places outside the base, but nothing felt right.  
  
"Welcome to Earth 2." A deep voice said from behind them.  
  
They all turned to look and were overly surprised to spot a very short, plump, old man. His hair was white, he stood a whole two heads shorter then the three of them, and presented him self like no soldier they had ever met before.  
  
"Come with us." He said, smiling up at them before walking past.  
  
Venus shot Ronan and Night a very disturbed look as she followed the stout little man and three others tailing right behind him.  
  
----  
  
They went up forty floors in an elevator behind the front desk, Venus, Ronan, and Night all debating the situation in their minds with one another.  
  
When the doors opened they saw a room made of marble, nothing but a door straight ahead and a large chandelier in the center of the high ceiling.  
  
John led them out but did not let them go into the next room, "Please, wait here for a moment." He said quietly, smiling up at them still.  
  
"He's creepy." Venus whispered as he shut the door and left them alone.  
  
Ronan nodded, "I get the feeling were in a spot of trouble here." He said darkly, looking back towards the elevator.  
  
"Why?" Night asked curiously, looking around the empty room.  
  
"Didn't John say no one was allowed to come up for the rest of the day?" Ronan asked, recalling the conversation he had with the receptionist behind the front desk before they got into the elevator.  
  
"He also told us no one could activate the elevator with out his key, or with out the button hidden under the front desk......" Night trailed off, "You don't think we should warn him do you?"  
  
Before any one replied all three of them had run over to the door and began pulling the handle, trying to get it to open, then they tried banging it down with there fists.  
  
"Wait!" Venus hissed, pulling there arms back down.  
  
They all pressed an ear against the cool wood door and heard crying inside. It was more like sobbing really, someone in there was shouting as well.  
  
Venus couldn't make out the words at first, but then the shouting got a lot closer, like the person was right next to the door.  
  
"FLOOR 38! GO NOW CHILDREN! SAVE THEM! SAVE THEM!" John sobbed as he yelled, his fist hitting the door.  
  
Venus almost tumbled backwards in surprise, but Ronan caught her as a gun shot echoed through the room.  
  
"Oh shit." Night said, noting the elevator wasn't moving any longer.  
  
Before they had a chance to stop her Venus was running to the side of the elevator, she had her back to the wall, well out of view as the doors slid open.  
  
"Five, big guns." Ronan thought, sending Venus a mental picture.  
  
"Well well......" a quiet voice said from inside the elevator. "You must be the little pretties we've heard so much about!"  
  
Ronan smirked as Venus punched the woman in the side of the head just as she started to walk out from the elevator into the room.  
  
"Holy-"one of the men in the elevator started to say as he leaned over to see if she was all right.  
  
Venus kicked him in the face and he launched back into the elevator and knocked down two other guys.  
  
Now the only other guy, conscience in the elevator, was hitting the door close button repeatedly. Venus didn't bother to hide how much she was enjoying punching him in the stomach.  
  
"Come on!" Night said impatiently as he kicked one of the unconscious bodies out of the elevator. He tried to push the lobby button but Venus hit the floor 38 button first.  
  
"Hell no!" Night protested, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
"He said we had to! Were supposed to obey him!" Venus replied angrily.  
  
"He's dead who cares?!" Night said, getting slightly hysterical.  
  
Ronan felt his jaw drop open and the sound of them bickering as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Come on, Ronan its all up.........to you." Night said slowly, spotting the massacre in front of them now.  
  
Venus stepped out, her high top converse sneakers getting sticky on the bottom when she accidentally stepped into a puddle of blood.  
  
"Oh my god." She said weakly, looking at all the bodies with a horrified expression.  
  
"What now?" Night asked, trying not to think about the smell.  
  
"This way." Ronan said, taking Venus's hand and pulling her away from the tragedy. Night didn't argue, he was to shocked to even think of asking how he knew where to go. Later Ronan explained he simply decided to go wherever he didn't see bodies.  
  
They ended up in front of a red door. It had no handle, no lock, just hinges. Ronan pushed on it and it slip open easily.  
  
"This can't be right." Night said darkly, walking into the empty room. "Why would he send us here?"  
  
"It might be a safe room." Venus suggested, looking at the walls for any sign of fold out equipment.  
  
The door slammed behind them and they all turned around, horrified by the lack of a door now.  
  
"Jesus......there isn't any impression, nothing! No hinges......what the hell is this place?" Venus asked, looking up for a way out.  
  
"It could be worse." Ronan said with a shrug. Just then the lights went out. "Remind me not to talk." Ronan said with a sigh.  
  
Venus was about to yell at him but before she got the chance something started to shake under them.  
  
The floor lit up blue around the edges and gradually engulfed the room.  
  
They all looked around as the floor began to move down, into a new room they did not think they were supposed to be in.  
  
As soon as it stopped, Venus, Ronan, and Night were surrounded by a bunch of men and women in white lab coats, running all over the room.  
  
In the very center of this new room was something they did not expect to see, ever ever again.  
  
"Is that?" Ronan asked weakly.  
  
Venus nodded, "Yep."  
  
"I thought we broke that......" Ronan said with a slight smile.  
  
"And we fixed it." A voice said from behind them. They turned around and smiled for the first time in days, "Doctor Klyde!" they said together.  
  
The man, now in front of them, smiled and threw his hands in the air. "I see everything has gone according to plan!" Dr. Klyde said happily, pulling them all into a hug.  
  
"Oh god you don't know?" Venus asked sadly.  
  
"Know what?" Klyde asked curiously, ushering all of them into another room when he sat them down and offered sodas.  
  
"There all dead." Night said, not sure what tone of voice to use.  
  
Klyde's smile faded instantly, he took the sodas away and sat down across from them at the small table.  
  
"Then there is little time to explain before they find us as well." Klyde said darkly, not looking at them. Then his head snapped back up and he looked Ronan straight in the eye with a very serious expression. "You know the legend?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ronan nodded, "Of course."  
  
"Then it is up to you to explain." Klyde said sadly. He got back up and strode across the room and pulled the door back open.  
  
----  
  
Venus, Night, and Ronan were ushered into the machine they saw before as fast as possible. Suddenly all the men and women that had been running around earlier disappeared and headed to their stations.  
  
As they strapped them selves into their seats, Venus wished what ever was about to happen didn't kill her in the process.  
  
"I know none of you have done this before, but Ronan, you were trained to handle it. All of you were. I am truly sorry we didn't have more time, but you must go now. They're coming." Klyde said through the speakers as an alarm went off outside the sphere and a red light flooded in through the windows they were looking out through.  
  
Ronan nodded, and the room flooded with lighting bolt looking waves of electricity as they punched the master button.  
  
Pain ran though their veins, making it hard to breath. Just before there surrounding started to morph Venus spotted the woman from the elevator coming down the same room they just did.  
  
"STOP THEM!" she screamed. All at once bullets began to fly towards the main control room and they watched in horror as the scientists were killed in cold blood.  
  
----  
  
Venus tumbled out of the sphere, her nose bleeding, as she hit the cool damp ground.  
  
She looked around groggily, trees and bushes surrounding them. She heard people yelling in the distance, fear overwhelmed her once more and she fell face first into the dirt.  
  
"I hate time travel." She said thickly, not really comprehending her mouth was full of dirt now. 


	3. The Naked Truth

Summary: The legend for King Arthur is a fuzzy line between logic and lies. Some say Arthur and his Knights were secretly hidden under ground, waiting the day their country would need them once more. That day has come, May 31 2109.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya ya, what I wrote, you will not recognize. Other then that you can presume I borrowed it from the movies and legends.  
  
----  
  
Venus snapped back to consciousness when something started pulling on her hair and upper body, trying to get her off the ground.  
  
"I think she may be alive." Someone said above her.  
  
Venus opened her eyes and spotted four men standing over her, wearing armor with swords at there sides. They dropped her immediately when they saw her looking at them.  
  
"Dear god........" one of them said quietly. He crossed him self as Venus sat up and backed away from them, scooting across the ground.  
  
She had no idea what was going on, but when one tried to pull out his sword she jumped to action.  
  
The first man was directly across from her so she kicked him as hard as she could in the kneecaps. He fell back hallowing with pain as she flipped over onto her stomach, and kicked both her legs up into the faces of the two men standing on either sides of the first.  
  
Now she rolled back over and pushed off her upper back to land up right.  
  
The last man did not take out his sword, but he did put his hands up like he was ready to fist fight her.  
  
She did the same, but he punched her twice in the face before she had a chance to react.  
  
Then he took a step back, thinking he had already defeated her, instead she kicked him in the groin then the face and he fell back with a light thud as he toppled into a pile of dead leaves.  
  
"What up now bitch?!" she asked acidly, spitting blood onto the ground, and wiping her bloody nose onto her arm.  
  
"You will pay for that." A deep voice said angrily from behind her.  
  
She tried to turn around to face the owner of the voice but before she could she was hit hard in the head and knocked back to the ground, out cold.  
  
----  
  
Venus had been awake for hours. Keeping her eyes shut she listened to the voices of people around her, trying to make sense of where she might be.  
  
So far the only thing she took interest in was a man and woman that kept talking in hushed voices somewhere to her left.  
  
Squinting she looked around her new surroundings. She was in a small square room, a bed placed in the far right corner with a door just opposite to it.  
  
The man and woman were standing at the foot of her bed, they both looked upset.  
  
Then she saw the man glance at her, he turned back to the other woman before he registered she was awake.  
  
"Tell Guinevere the first is awake." The man said, pushing the woman towards the door.  
  
Venus sat up and looked at him with his eyebrows raised, he looked very familiar. In fact, he looked a lot like Heath. "You must be Gawain." She said quietly, running through all the facts she had been told of him during her studies.  
  
"Indeed, how do you know of me?" he asked curiously, walking to the side of her bed and kneeling down so there faces were almost level.  
  
Venus didn't say anything. In fact she just realized everything that had to be going on around her took place thousands of years before her time. She just looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You gave my friends quite a beating. Who would teach a woman to do such things?" Gawain asked, smirking at her.  
  
Venus frowned, "You have met plenty of unsuspecting people with abilities much more advanced then mine." She said sourly, recalling how even Guinevere was said to have been a great warrior.  
  
"Alright then, at least tell me your name." He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Venus." She said shortly, just noticing someone had taken her shoes. "What the hell did you do with my clothes?"  
  
Gawain laughed, "Maids took them to be washed, apparently you bleed your bit after the fight."  
  
"Where is.........this?" she asked, looking out the window above her bed.  
  
"You have heard of Gawain, nay my home? This is Camelot young child!" he said, waving his hands in the air for effect.  
  
Venus nodded, "Ok, so what have you done with my brother and Ronan?" she asked darkly.  
  
"Those boys......who are they?" he asked seriously, watching Venus closely.  
  
"The one with shorter hair my color is my brother, Night. The other is Ronan, a mutual friend." Venus replied, wondering what was so interesting about them.  
  
Gawain opened his mouth to ask something else but before he could another man and woman walked into the room with them.  
  
Venus froze, the tall man looked just like an older version of her brother, while the woman was strikingly beautiful.  
  
"I need to see my brother right now." She said quietly, not wanting to sound threatening.  
  
"Arthur has forbidden any of you from leaving your quarters." The new man said, his hands on his hips like he was daring her to defy him.  
  
"Oh please, were not your prisoners." Venus snapped, turning around now so her feet touched the floor, she was ready to run, if need be.  
  
"You are until we decide differently." Gawain said with a shrug.  
  
Now the woman stepped forward, "Child put the blanket back on, you'll catch your death!" she said sweetly.  
  
Venus looked down, they had taken the liberty of undressing her from all her cloths except her underwear, which sadly enough also happened to be black.  
  
"I want my clothes, I want my brother, and if I do not get them in the next thirty seconds I will break your nose." She pointed to Gawain.  
  
"Threats will get you no where!" the tall man said angrily, stepping forward.  
  
Venus stood up and for a second the men looked at her, clearly astonished by her total lack of decency. She took a step to the left, Gawain blocked her. To the right, the man she assumed to be Lancelot, blocked her as well.  
  
"Fine." She hissed angrily. With that punched Lancelot in the stomach, he doubled over, gasping for air when Gawain tried to grab her. She jammed her lower right palm into his nose, sending him to the ground in a fit of blinding pain.  
  
Guinevere stepped to the side, but Venus could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile in her expression as she whispered Night and Ronan were being held in a room the floor below them.  
  
----  
  
Venus ran through the halls as fast as she could, knocking down innocent men and women as she went. She could hear Lancelot calling for someone to stop her, but no one was listening.  
  
Instead they stared at her, like she was some form of higher being they had no right to touch.  
  
Skidding across the floor as she reached the bottom of the stairwell she slammed right into the wall.  
  
"Oh shit!" she yelled, grabbing her forehead in pain. At first the tears prevented her from seeing anything, but it was only momentary. By then she could hear people running down the stone steps at a very fast pace.  
  
She ran again, looking into each room for a sign of Ronan or her brother.  
  
Then she spotted Night, lying in a bed with his eyes open, looking out the door with a surprised expression.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" he asked curiously as Venus ran into the room and pulled him out of bed roughly.  
  
"I think I beat up a Knight." She said with a weary laugh as they both ran into the hall again. Looking behind them Venus spotted armed guards, each carrying a sword or spear.  
  
"Where's Ronan?" Venus asked, turning to look forwards again at Night.  
  
Instead she saw six men blocking their way, they had already caught Night, now one was reaching for her.  
  
She batted his hand away and got into her stance, ready for the fight of her life.  
  
"ENOUGH!" someone yelled from behind her.  
  
She turned to look, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Guinevere stood standing with another very tall man, who she hoped only looked like Roan by coincidence. She sighed and put her arms down, giving into defeat. There was no way she could take down all of them by her self.  
  
"Come with me, I will get you some clothes." Guinevere said quietly, offering her hand. She reached out and took it gingerly, spotting Gawain and Lancelot just behind Night.  
  
She smiled and wiggled her nose as she was led from the hall.  
  
----  
  
It took some negotiating, but Venus managed to get her skirt and shirt back, along with her shoes. In return though she was going to have to tell them what the bottom material of her shoes was made out of.  
  
Instead she promised to help do laundry for a week, but sincerely hoped she would not be stuck there that long.  
  
She fiddled with her chains as Guinevere stood with her in a very large circular room. She could only assume it was the throne room, but she never remembered Arthur as having one in his castle. Then again, no one had ever really found the castle suspected to be Camelot.  
  
"What you have done is unforgivable." The Ronan look a like said angrily as he marched past them up to his throne.  
  
Venus sighed, "I warned them." She said darkly, recalling her exact words before she broke Gawain's nose.  
  
"And the men out side the castle walls? Did you warn them before robbing them of there dignity?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Do you warn a man before you stab him with his sword? Because when you plan to, warn me as well, I would love to see how it plays out." Venus snapped angrily.  
  
"I am King Arthur." The man said proudly as he leaned forward in his seat, elbows on his knees.  
  
"What? Do you want a sticker?" she asked sarcastically. She was silenced by a glare from Guinevere, who seemed no longer amused by her antics.  
  
"Arthur, we know nothing about her or her friends. She was right when she told them they had no right to keep her. Now we have gone from brave defenders off all that is good, to captors of innocents?" Guinevere asked angrily, starring her husband down with the same look she gave Venus.  
  
Arthur glared back, "There is nothing innocent about a woman who parades about knocking down men working for a just cause!"  
  
"And the Romans feel there cause if just! What of when I helped you fight them? Or the Saxons?" she asked, "Does that make me a woman parading about knocking down men who strive for a just cause?"  
  
Arthur leaned back, "Why do you take such defense against my words?"  
  
"I married a man willing to save the world, risking his own in the process. Now I fear I will be stuck with the likes of you, a bitter man with no love left for anyone but himself!" Guinevere yelled. She paused for a moment, but turned on her heel and left Venus alone with him.  
  
Venus cleared her throat and looked down at the ground, rolling back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you from?" Arthur asked at last.  
  
Venus looked up at him and shrugged, "Who I am would mean nothing to you. Where I am from......you are not even capable of imagining."  
  
Arthur frowned, "Then you will rot in the dungeon until my imagination reaches its full potential."  
  
"Oh bite me!" Venus snapped angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Arthur asked, sounding offended and confused.  
  
"You heard me! Since when did you become a power crazed egotistical mad man?!" Venus asked loudly.  
  
Arthur stood up, "You have no right to speak to me this way!"  
  
Venus glared at him, "Then what the fuck are you fighting for? Dictating people like this makes you no god damn better then any of the Romans or Saxons!" Venus spit on the ground, "These people made you a king because you once fought for equality, now you've made the same mistakes as the ones before you!"  
  
Arthur sat back down and sighed, "No one speaks to me this way." He said quietly.  
  
Venus crossed her arms, "Well get used to it, keep up this attitude and I suspect some day soon they'll overthrow your ass and give Camelot to someone more deserving."  
  
"You attacked my Knights when they were only scouting to see if you were spies. Then you attack two of my most trusted friends, and now you ask me to take your advice when we have only just met?" Arthur asked in total disbelief.  
  
"Yea, pretty much." Venus said, nodding her head.  
  
Arthur sighed and slumped back into his chair, "Then I will ask you three questions, if your answers leave me satisfied, you will have your comrades."  
  
"Shoot." Venus said, smiling at him.  
  
Arthur paused, "Where are you from? Your accent is one I am unfamiliar with."  
  
Venus pondered for a moment how best to answer in a way he would not be suspicious later on, "We are from the north......the far......north." She said slowly.  
  
Arthur scowled but seemed to find the answer sufficient, "What is your purpose?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure......that's something Ronan has yet to tell me." Venus replied quietly, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Then tell me, what gives you the will power to talk to the King in such a manner? Like I am no better then yourself or your kin?" Arthur asked, although he seemed more amused then angry.  
  
"I thought that's what the whole point was? Your sitting on that throne because these people need the guidance of someone strong enough to risk there own ass to save countless others. Besides, you are still as human as me, Ronan, or Night." Venus said lightly, not wanting to test his nerves any longer.  
  
They looked at each other in silence for another few moments before,  
  
"What are they?" Arthur asked, leaning forward again. "How is it they look so much like my self and Lancelot?"  
  
Venus sighed, "Oh. Well, you see there is actually a fairly logical explanation for that......it would just take a few thousand years to......explain."  
  
"Not good enough." Arthur said darkly.  
  
"I would go into further detail, but that's question four. You only said three." Venus replied, smiling at him sarcastically.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand to one of the guards standing beside the door. He walked up and grabbed Venus's arm and tried to steer her from the room.  
  
She pulled her arm away, but when he tried to grab her again she stuck her pointer finger in his face, "Touch me again Gawain's nose will look like a paper cut next to your ass whoopin."  
  
The guard looked puzzled as he glanced up at Arthur, who seemed equally confused by her way of speaking and strange vocabulary.  
  
She smiled, "I held up my end of the deal." She said quietly.  
  
----  
  
"Venus! Thank god! We thought they might have sacrificed you to there gods!" Night said, running up the bars of his cell to get a better look at her.  
  
Ronan laughed, "That's what he thought, I tried to explain these are knights, not Aztecs. Even then they would not sacrifice a stranger, a new person would have been deemed unclean and unfit for presentation to the gods." He said simply, crossing his arms.  
  
Night raised an eyebrow, "if I have to listen to this for one more second in this tiny little cage I'm going to snap!" he hissed angrily.  
  
"Arthur has granted your release." A guard said as he tossed the keys to Venus.  
  
"Oh has he?" Ronan asked sarcastically.  
  
Venus unlocked the cell door and pulled it open, "Yes, but now they wont let us leave the castle."  
  
"Oh that's fine, we don't want to." Ronan said, joining Venus in the hall.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked quietly, not wanting the guard to overhear.  
  
"You're not going to like this." Night whispered as they walked towards the stairs and out of the dungeon.  
  
Venus sighed, "You're not going to like my news either."  
  
"You first." Ronan said, smiling at her.  
  
"Ok fine. What if us coming back in time caused some sort of malfunction. Like, Arthur was supposed to have been a kind gentle Roman hating King, but since were here- he's more of a pre-Hitler." She said quietly, standing with them in the middle of the first floor hall in front of the windows.  
  
Ronan shook his head, "Or, maybe its because we come here he turns out to be the hero that protects this country, effectively the whole world from the Roman influence."  
  
"Your saying we were meant to be here? Right here at this exact moment? Having this very discussion?" Night asked suspiciously.  
  
Ronan nodded, "Might be, but that leads me to my bad news."  
  
"It will have to wait." Venus said suddenly, looking up at Lancelot who was headed their way.  
  
They all turned to face him, but Night said one more thing to Venus, "That's really gross, he's like our great great great great great grandfather!" he hissed.  
  
Venus shrugged, "Egyptians married their cousins." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Come with me, there is something you must see." Lancelot said sternly, glaring at them.  
  
----  
  
Lancelot led them up to a watchtower overlooking the forest behind the castle.  
  
"Look there." Arthur said, pointing to a great long void in the trees like a comet had skidded to a halt. "Do you have any idea what could have caused such a thing?" he asked, looking directly as Venus.  
  
"Erosion." She said quickly.  
  
Lancelot laughed from behind them, making it clear in an indirect way he didn't believe them.  
  
"What are you implying?" Ronan asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What magic was this?" Arthur asked seriously, crossing his arms.  
  
"Barnum and Bailey." Night said, nodding his head, looking totally serious.  
  
"A what?" Lancelot asked curiously.  
  
Venus elbowed Night hard in the side, "It's our native language for......" she paused, "big gaping treeless......thing." 


	4. The Four Horse Men of the Apocalypse

Summary: The legend for King Arthur is a fuzzy line between logic and lies. Some say Arthur and his Knights were secretly hidden under ground, waiting the day their country would need them once more. That day has come, May 31 2109.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya ya, what I wrote, you will not recognize. Other then that you can presume I borrowed it from the movies and legends.  
  
----  
  
Venus sat quietly, perched on top of the west tower roof, overlooking the forest.  
  
"Do you plan on coming down any time soon?" Lancelot asked curiously, trying to look up at her with out falling to his death.  
  
She shrugged, "Its beautiful. I haven't ever seen anything so......so real." She said quietly.  
  
Lancelot sighed and hoisted him self up so that his chin was looking up over the roof right at her. "Then where you come from......there are no trees?" he asked, frowning as he tried to imagine such a place.  
  
"They was one time......but that was years before I was born." Venus cleared her throat and slid to the edge of the roof, before dropping back down to the floor of the tower she looked at Lancelot and had a thought, "Could we stay? Here? With you?" she asked seriously, suddenly dreading what might be awaiting her back in her own time.  
  
"No one as young and beautiful as yourself should be forced to stay in a place with out trees." Lancelot said, offering his hand to help her down.  
  
----  
  
Three years later.  
  
----  
  
Night stood unsteadily, trying not to fall over as the blacksmith piled old armor into his arms.  
  
"Thanks." He wheezed, taking a step forward and almost being crushed by the massive weight.  
  
"For the King? I would give my left arm!" the blacksmith said, in what Night could have sworn was a Russian accent.  
  
Ronan stood waiting for him just outside the shop, surrounded by young girls just trying to get his attention.  
  
"That's disgusting you know." Night said darkly as he dumped half his load into his friend's arms. "Girls shouldn't be so attracted to a sad lump like yourself."  
  
Ronan laughed, "The King claims I'm his son to avoid suspicion, I bet its nothing more then greedy gold digger women."  
  
Night sighed, "Yes but I'm supposed to be the younger brother of his most trusted Knight!" he said dramatically.  
  
They both laughed, to distracted to notice Venus running right for them. To late they noticed she wasn't slowing down, and she would plow them into the ground if they didn't get out of the way.  
  
Ronan and Night both turned into each other on accident and dropped all the armor to the ground, falling into it as well.  
  
Venus cleared them, continuing her running like nothing had happened.  
  
"STOP HER!" Lancelot yelled angrily as he ran past them as well.  
  
Night sat up and glanced at Ronan before they both took off after them.  
  
"AH HA!" Lancelot yelled, jumping into the air and grabbing Venus around the waist, pulling them both to a skidding halt thought the dirt.  
  
"What the hell is all of this about?" Ronan asked, skidding to a halt as well and landing on his knees.  
  
Lancelot was breathing heavy, panting for air almost as he spoke, "She...took...my......" he paused, looking down with his eyes closed as he took a few deep breaths. "My dagger. She took my dagger." He said finally.  
  
Night looked at Venus with his eyebrows raised, "Why?" he asked curiously, spotting the small blade in her hand with its emerald engraved handle.  
  
Venus smiled devilishly, "He lost it in a bet."  
  
Lancelot inhaled deeply, looking very offended. "I would never bet such an item to a woman of your skills when it comes to darts!" he said loudly, pointing at her.  
  
Venus stood up suddenly and took off again, back the way she came.  
  
Lancelot growled in anger and exhaustion as he tried to get up as well, but failed miserably and just stayed lying on the ground.  
  
"Getting old?" Ronan asked sarcastically as he stood up as well and brushed off his now very well worn jeans.  
  
"And fragile." Lancelot said sarcastically as he finally stood up. "I really didn't bet my dagger." He said quietly.  
  
Night rolled his eyes, "We warned you, she never looses."  
  
"Well that there is unnatural! Some day she's bound to slip up! And when that day comes, I will have my dagger!" Lancelot said loudly, like the heavens themselves had proclaimed it.  
  
----  
  
Six hours later Venus stood quietly with Arthur and Guinevere, watching the sun set in the distance over what she knew to be called Stone Henge.  
  
"What is its purpose?" Venus asked curiously, remembering how no man had ever found its use even after a lifetime of examining it.  
  
"It is a gift from Merlin." Arthur said with a smile, "You see, he told us stories of great Kings of Sand that had great oddly shaped tombs for all the world to see for the rest of eternity."  
  
"Pyramids." Venus said suddenly, smiling back at him.  
  
He nodded, "This is where we wish to be buried, each set of three stones represents a deed we have done we wish for the rest of the world to remember generations after we have passed."  
  
Venus froze, her jaw sagging slightly as she looked at him in horror. "Are you sure? This is where, exactly the place, you want to be buried?" she asked quietly.  
  
Arthur nodded, "Of course, Merlin had it built just for the occasion."  
  
"Ok, ignoring how morbid that sounds- we have to go. Get your knights and Ronan and my brother and meet me at the round table. I have to check something." She said suddenly, turning and running back to her horse.  
  
----  
  
Arthur sat patiently with Lancelot, Gawain, and Tristan.  
  
They all watched Ronan and Night pacing with very uncertain expressions.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open and a gust of wind blew into the room, nearly killing the fire burning in the center. After it came a very dreadful looking Venus.  
  
She motioned for Night and Ronan to have seat before she started pacing her self.  
  
"Arthur, when we first met you asked me where I came from. I know you still wonder, but you have been kind enough to respect my wishes not to tell you." She paused, turning and looking straight at him. "But today every secret we have kept from you will be revealed."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Night said suddenly, waving his hand in her face, "We cant do that!"  
  
Venus shook her head, "You see that's what I thought at first, but everything over the past few years has been adding up into something I couldn't explain at first." She pulled out a chair and sat down looking at Ronan.  
  
"You said it was our destiny to come here, I believe that now. I do think its entirely true Arthur would have become a very repulsive leader with to much ego and not enough common sense if it wasn't for our influence." Venus said, smiling at him.  
  
Arthur coughed, not liking what she was implying about his capabilities as a King.  
  
"Then I got to thinking about us, why weren't we ever mentioned in the stories if we were really supposed to be here." She leaned back, basically talking to her self out loud now. "But then I decided we were. Just not the stories I was thinking of. Maybe not us exactly, but them." She said, looking at the Knights across the table from them and pointing.  
  
"Earth 2 is likely to be in the middle of a war right now. With the others like us its possible it could be the war to end all wars, as well as the human race." Venus said, looking at Night now.  
  
"Excuse me, Earth 2?" Lancelot asked curiously, leaning forward.  
  
Venus waved her hand at him, "In a second." She snapped she was on a roll. "I went to check on the time machine, its in perfect condition. No one has touched it, not even asked about it since we got here."  
  
"Time machine?" Arthur asked, totally lost.  
  
Ronan leaned forward, smiling at her, "Go on." He said quietly, thinking she may have something.  
  
Venus stood back up, now totally ignoring the questions of the bewildered Knights across the table as she continued. "Where were the graves found? And why is it exactly they were found in a place no one would have thought to look until the very second Dr. Reis and Dr. Lovas started there project?"  
  
Night nodded, "Because until then no one would have been ready for the discovery."  
  
"Exactly. Arthur said he wanted to be buried in Stone Henge, but hundreds of scholars and archeologists have spent their lives researching it with no hint of any purpose except that it could have been used as a burial ground.........except no bodies were ever found." Venus said, sitting back down and looking right at Ronan and Night.  
  
"You guys, what I never got to tell you......is why we were sent here." Ronan said quietly, "Before we left Klyde asked me if I knew the legend."  
  
Night and Venus gave him there undivided attention as he continued,  
  
"The legend that says the Knights of the Round Table never died. That they waited under some sort of spell, never dying, just waiting for the day there country would need to be defended from evil again." He said, motioning to the Knights with his hand. "And I think we all know what that means."  
  
The three of them all turned and looked at the now silent Knights.  
  
"You were right Venus, I could have never imagined." Arthur said quietly, nodding at her.  
  
"You know what this makes them......" Night said suddenly, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"The Four Men of the Apocalypse." Ronan said quietly, grinning at them. 


End file.
